Mcbain or Manning
by Wind Writer 07
Summary: What do you think would happen if citezens of Llanview pulled a 'freaky friday' the victims of this cosmic joke are John McBain and Todd Manning. warning if you don't like Jarty with a side of David Vicker don't read this story.
1. He's out

The reason i'm writing this story is because i LOVE the Jarty pairing and want to see it back. Another reason is I'm sick and tired of "Helpless Clueless Marty." She believes every word that comes out of Todd's lyin' mouth. by the way the 'Marty' I'll be discribing is the Christina Chambers Marty, because she's actually got a personality.

McBain or Manning

Chapter1: he out!

The story being told this time isn't about the custody battle over Tommy/Sam or whatever you want to call him. This plot revolves around when mortal enemies John McBain and Todd Manning switch bodies! That's right our favorite monosyllabic detective is trading lives with the man who destroys everything he touches. If you're screaming to yourself "**things can't possibly get any worse!**" you're wrong because it happens less than 48 hours before John McBain marries Marty Saybrooke.

About a year after John discovered Marty still alive and helped restore her memories of her life, son, and hatred of Todd, John proposed to Marty. (With Cole's permission of course) it's taken four months, but everything is ready and the happiest time of both John's and Marty's life is only a couple days away.

"Only two days left, John." said Marty sitting in her empty office, looking at her ring. "Two days."

"What's in two days Marty?" asked the unwelcome voice of Todd Manning from the door. "Or is it Dr. Saybrooke, in here?"

"Todd," gasped Marty in surprise and fear. "What, how? I thought, thought you were,"

"What in prison?" finished Todd walking into Marty's office and lowering his voice. "Marty haven't you of all people figured it out by now? I can get myself out of any jam whenever I want."

"Get out." said Marty standing up and walking to the door. "Get out now Todd and stay away from me!"

"Fine, fine I'll go, hey wait a minute." said Todd noticing Marty's ring. "Is that an engagement ring? It is, well, well '**Marty** **the party girl**', is getting married again."

"Don't you dare call me that!" said Marty, angry at the sound of her college nickname.

"Or what?" asked Todd with a self satisfied smile. "You gonna call your protector, big tough John McBain?"

"Manning if you had half a brain or knew anything about Marty," said John leaning against the door frame. "You would know she doesn't need protecting."

"What are you doing here McPain?" asked Todd

"I could ask you the same question." said John walking into Marty's office. "How the hell did you get released Manning?"

"I served my time, cut and now I'm a free man." said Todd. "Ah, McBain that's who your marrying."

"John what are you doing here anyway?" asked Marty trying to avoid talking to Todd.

"Bo wanted me to see if you'd take a shot at profiling the arson case I told you about." said John, following Marty's lead on ignoring Todd.

"You could've done that over the phone." said Marty smiling. "What's the real reason detective McBain?"

"Thought while I was at it I'd check if you were in the market for some lunch." said John. "How's a burger at Rodi's sound?"

"Great I didn't have time to eat this morning."

"Just one thing before we go." said John adjusting his gaze from his fiancée to Todd. "I don't know how or why you were released, but, I find out that Marty, Cole or Michael so much as prick a finger when around I'll rip your heart out with my bare hands."

"Should I interpret that as a threat?" asked Todd trying to keep composure.

"Interpret it any way you want." snarled John taking a step closer to Todd and lowering his voice. "Stay away from my family!"

"Fine, I'm going, but keep in mind Marty the people John cares about have a habit of getting hurt." Then Todd walked out

"Hey you okay?" asked John with his hand on Marty's shoulder.

"Yeah I'm, umm I'm fine." said Marty not meeting John's eyes.

"No you're not, your shaking." said John. "I understand, that's only the sociopath that raped you, and then kept you from your son, while he let everyone in town believe you were dead."

"We've made the mistake of underestimating what Todd would do before." said Marty.

"I know but listen to me, doc." said John caressing Marty's cheek. "That's not gonna happen, not this time. We know what we're facing and we'll be ready."

"Your right I know you are." said Marty shaking her head. "You know what? Forget the past and forget about Todd."

"Works for me." said John. "Question is after everything that happened can you?"

"Watch me." said Marty lacing her fingers around the back of John's neck. "The only things that matter to me now are my son, my friends and you." Nothing more had to be said Marty simply raised her heels and kissed John.

"I like your new forget about Manning philosophy." Whispered John when pulled away.

"I thought you would." said Marty smiling. "Let's go."

"Right behind you."

* * *

Please reveiw and tell me what you think but please don't go off on me if you don't like this couple pairing, take that up with the OLTL owners


	2. Talking about talking to the dead

Mcbain or Manning

These first chapters are gonna be set up chapters before the actual body switching happens. I'm still trying to figure out what makes that happen, but right now I'm riding the "everybody hates Todd train" as far as it can go.

McBain or Manning

Chapter 2:Talking about talking to the dead

"Hey Gigi," said John when he and Marty walked into Rodi's.

"Hi, John, hey Marty, you guys can grab a table and I'll be will you in a minute." said Gigi before she turned around to serve her customer.

"Ok," said John as he and Marty walked to a table and sat down. "Hey, umm I noticed last night you got out of bed kind of late. What's on your mind Doc?"

"It's nothing, really." said Marty. "You'll think it's ridiculous."

"Marty have I ever said that about anything that's had your head work over-time?" asked John.

"I had this dream last night." said Marty, moving her ring on her finger. "I just couldn't lie in bed and think about it."

"Was it a dream about you and me." asked John. "There something about the wedding that's bothering you?"

"No, John it wasn't about you and me," said Marty. "It was just me and Patrick talking."

"I see and when you woke up, being next to me didn't feel right."

"John that's not, not what I meant." said Marty taking John's hand in hers. "It's just that I haven't dreamed about him since my accident."

"Hey lady, listen to me for once." said John, knowing where she was going with this. "Now I've told you before and I'll tell you again, you don't have to feel weird about talking about Patrick with me. You loved him for years, he was Cole's father for God sake, and he's a part of who you are."

"So you're not mad because I dreamed about Patrick?" asked Marty this not being the reaction that she was expecting.

"I'm not mad and I know completely why you had that dream." said John grinning.

"What do you mean? I can't even figure out the reason for the dream." said Marty slightly confused. "Care to tell me Dr. McBain?"

"Sorry about the wait guys, Rex and Shane took a fishing trip this weekend and they just got back." said Gigi walking up to the table.

"It's okay Gigi," said John holding up his hand. "I'm glad that situation worked out for all of you."

"I am to, so what can I get for you two?"

"Pair of Rodi's burgers, and Coke's." said John. "And making sure that you, Shane and Balsom are gonna be at the wedding."

"Wouldn't miss it." said Gigi. "Now I'll go get your food started."

"Thanks Gigi." said Marty who had quickly become friends with Gigi (probably because of their sons shared history of hating Todd Manning and being saved by John McBain.)

"So, where were we?"

"I was just about to tell why you were dreaming of Patrick." said John grinning. "It's pretty simple, you needed clarification and the only man who could give you that was Patrick."

"Clarification?" repeated Marty. "Ok I'm confused, what's there to clarify that I'd want to talk to Patrick about?"

"Marty you needed to be sure that it was ok to marry me and happy." said John. "Since Patrick is gone you had to have some way to talk to him, thus the dream."

"Sounds like you're speaking from experience." said Marty.

"I am, I've done it to, more than once." said John. "My father, Truman, even you."

"You know not to be a shrink," said Marty. "But if you want to talk, I'm here to listen."

"You've always been honest with me you deserve the same back." said John. "I talked to my old man when I found out who Tommy was. The night I figured out Lindsay was the one who killed him, I spoke to Truman himself. And even talked you when I thought you were gone."

"Well at least we were able to find each other again." said Marty smiling, as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Hey Marty there is one thing in this world that I'm absolutely sure of," said John whipping away the tear. "And that is that we have been to Hell and back to be together, and we deserve to be happy."

"Funny," said Marty laughing. "That's verbatim what Patrick told me in the dream."

"Well from what you've told me, and from I've seen from Cole he was a smart man." said John. "So, any regrets?"

"About you none whatsoever." said Marty. "I love you."

"I love you to."


	3. Here comes the past

Sorry about the wait but I've had some serious writers block, and needed to figure out where I was headed with this story. hope you enjoy the addition to the story.

**Chapter****3****: ****Here****Comes The Past**

"I still can't believe it this time next week we'll be married and in Ireland." said John grinning. "It's gonna be kind of weird."

"What is being there when no one's trying to kill us?" asked Marty laughing. "John you and I both have serious demons that started there, and this is the only way to put them to rest for good."

"Oh, really and where'd you get that answer from, huh doc?" asked John.

"From inside the head of my favorite patient." teased Marty. "Bit of a cynical guy, monosyllabic mostly and in general has no real need for his emotions. He's kind of like; well let's take you for example."

"Hey," said Jessica, who had just come in. "Mind if I steal your fiancé John or are you two talking wedding plans?"

"Fine by me, Jessica I'll have her for the rest of my life." said John. "Just don't be long I think I can smell our food."

When Marty got up to talk to Jessica at the bar, Gigi came to the table with their orders and a cup of coffee. "Umm Gigi," said John noticing the extra cup. "I think you got a mix up I didn't order any coffee."

"I know it's from a guy over at the bar." said Gigi. "Although I don't think he's your type."

"Can you give me a profile of what this guy looks like?" asked John wondering if his life could possibly get any weirder.

"Interested? Might make Marty jealous." said Gigi.

"No," said John. "A description narrows down the list of people who could and would poison me."

"Why do I get the feeling you're not kidding." said Gigi. "He had kind of a long face, spiked dark brown hair, and brown eyes."

"Oh boy," said John. "Gigi you just described a guy by the name of David Vickers."

"Did someone mention me?" asked David smiling sitting down at the table. "How are things Lieutenant McBain?"

"Well I was having a good day 'til about ten seconds ago." said John taking a sip of coke. "How 'bout we skip the act and you tell me what the hell you're doing here?"

"Well I'm visiting Dorian and Viki and reliving some of the good old days." said David stealing a fry. "And, I heard that you are marrying Marty Saybrooke."

"Get outta here Vickers, before I hurt you." said John

"So it's true." said David. "Took my advice didn't you. It feels good to help people though now I'm hurt that I didn't get an invite to the wedding."

"Vickers, I know I'm gonna regret asking, what are you talking about?" said John rolling his eyes.

"Come on I deserve at least some credit for this." said David. "I called you on your feelings for Marty when you sprung me from Statesville, remember?"

"Yeah I remember." said John crossing his arms. "And since we're talking about what you deserve I still firmly believe you deserve a 6 by 9 cell in Statesville."

"Well then see you around." said David being smart enough not to tick John off. As David walked to the door, Blair walked in and interrupted Marty and Jessica talking.

"Hello Marty," said Blair. "I'd like a word,"

"Blair we're in the middle of a conversation." said Jessica glaring at her.

"Its fine, Jessica," said Marty. "I learned how to handle Blair a long time ago. So what do want, I thought you'd be running to be with Todd since he's fresh out of prison."

"What? How do you know that?" asked Blair shocked.

"Because he came to see me at my office when he was released this morning." said Marty. "I think he wanted me to forgive him."

"As if that would ever happen," said Jessica. "After everything he did, to you and to Cole."

"Oh, Jessica I'm sorry I know Todd means a lot to you." said Marty. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Marty stop right there, don't ever feel like you have to apologize to me about Todd." said Jessica. "He covered for Tess the last time she came out."

"Whatever I'm tired of thinking about Todd, I'll talk to you later, Jessica." said Marty as she started to walk back to the table.

"So that's how you deal with me, huh?" said Blair. "Then how do you deal with your own guilt."

"Excuse me what's that supposed to mean?" said Marty

"Nothing just how would Patrick feel about you marrying John?"

"How dare you." said Marty in a low tone. "How would you know what Patrick would have wanted for me?"

"I was once pregnant with his child." said Blair smugly.

"Blair! That's enough." said Jessica. "Come on Marty you don't have to listen to this."

"No, but there is something I need to say." said Marty. "You think that Patrick would have been disappointed that I'm marrying John because I love him? What do you think he would say to you for marrying Todd Manning, what five times? The last time I hear it was for five million dollars."

"Patrick would have understood," said Blair through gritted teeth. "He knew what loyalty means."

"Blair, I swear to God I'm not having this conversation with you. And even if I was in the mood for this you're really not worth the headache." said Marty as she turned and sat back down at the table.


	4. A new family

**Chapter 4: A New Family**

"Wow Ms. Cramer and Mom really went off on each other." said Cole later that day when he came to see John at the station and John told him about what he had overheard from Marty and Blair at Rodi's.

"Cole you're an adult now and since you and Starr are just friends I think it's safe to call her Blair." said John throwing a dart and hitting the bull's eye. "And as for their fighting I think more anger and disagreements have been bottled up for them over the years than you or I could possibly imagine."

"Nice shot, the real issue now is I guess what to do about Todd now he's out of Statesville?" said Cole. "He's proved time and again that he'll stick with his nature and never change."

"Hey Cole don't worry about Manning, alright." said John. "He's never coming anywhere near you or your mother ever again. You two are safe from him and I'll make sure of it."

"Thanks John." said Cole.

"For what?" asked John? "It's nothing; I hate Manning just as much as you do."

"It's not just the protection." said Cole. "Any cop could give us that. You've always been there for us no matter what.

"Well you and your mom have always meant a lot to me," said John. "And keeping the important people in my life safe is my number one priority."

"John in case I haven't said it lately," said Cole. "I'm really glad that you and my mom are getting married."

"Thanks Cole, that umm that means a lot." said John. "And in case I haven't said it lately I'll never, not even for a second try to be a replacement your dad."

"I'm not worried about that at all John." said Cole. "Even though I'm gonna miss my dad for the rest of my life, I know I can come to you whenever I have a problem. You know I think he'd be glad that my mom found you."

"Really he'd think I was good enough for your mom." said John. "Didn't you tell me once how different I am from him? Something about him being a poet, a pacifist and was always laughing. "

"Well yeah," said Cole. "You're different but I think when you came into our lives we slowly stopped having to compare every person to my dad."

"Well I'll tell you Cole." said John. "I honestly don't know when we made the transition from being fairly irritated with other to genuinely caring about each other."

"Well both of you are opinionated and hard headed." said Cole. "And probably that's what made you find my mom when you figured out she was still alive."

"Like you pointed out earlier, what I did was all part of the job." said John.

"It was a lot more than that." said Cole. "Any other cop would have left her in prison when she thought she killed Spencer Truman. Any other cop sure wouldn't have broken out of jail to bring her back to everyone when as far as the world knew she was dead."

"Just wish I could have done that faster." said John. "If I could've proved Manning and Ramsey were in it together we wouldn't have lost so much time with her, and the two of them would probably still be behind bars."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, John." said Cole. "There's nothing you could've done. Neither of us had any idea what Ramsey was capable of, and until you got that theory we both believed what we thought we saw."

"That's not completely true." said John "I never told anyone but your mom this but, Ramsey and I hated each other since we worked together at the bureau a lot of stuff wasn't just water under the bridge. Ramsey's last laugh was keeping your mother away from us."

"What's important is she's back to both of us now, and we'll never lose her again." said Cole. "You know when Starr got pregnant I thought that was my one last chance at a family. Now I have my mom back and a dad. Uh I mean step-dad."

"Don't sweat it Cole I know what you meant." said John. "We've been through a lot in the last couple a years."

"Yeah but, it just feels like every things gonna be good now." said Cole.

"I really hope your right," said John. "I think all three of us have had enough pain to last a lifetime."


	5. Diner fights

**Chapter 5: Diner Fights**

"So how's the food you three?" asked Carlotta Walking over to the table where Cole, Marty, and John were sitting.

"It's excellent thanks Carlotta." said John before taking another bite of his burger.

"It's no problem call if you need anything else."

"We will." said Cole.

"You know if you told me five years ago that this would be my life now, I wouldn't have believed it." said John. "And I've never been so happy to be proven wrong."

"What John McBain wrong, when's that ever happen?" said Marty smiling.

"Not as long I've known him." said Cole chuckling. "The guy doesn't laugh and is always right."

"One more thing about him," said John grinning at Marty. "He can wipe the floor with your mom in darts. Almost couldn't go back to Rodi's because you hit the bartender with one."

"One time, one time that happened." said Marty blushing

"Wait I never heard about this." said Cole.

"Don't ask kid, knowing your mom you never will." said John then he saw Todd walk in the diner. "Manning."

"Marty, I need to talk to you." said Todd. "In private if you don't mind. I need to explain and tell you why I did what I did."

"Which part are you explaining?" snarled Cole. "Huh, Todd? Almost forcing Starr's doctor to kidnap our daughter, or keeping my mom hidden while the world and everyone that cares about her thought she was dead."

"Cole your mother and I fell in love." said Todd using his custom brand of twisted logic.

"That's enough Todd. And for the record, there's one reason I 'fell in love' with you." said Marty using air quotes. "It's because you did nothing but lie to and manipulate me, and because I lost my memory I believed you."

"Marty there's one thing I didn't lie about I did fall in love with you." said Todd. "I did what thought was best for you. I took care of you didn't I?"

"Why don't you just shut up now Manning?" said John. "It's over deal with it. Why don't you two go home I'll be there in a little while, got something to take care of here."

"Alright just don't be long okay." said Marty as she and Cole got up and left.

"So what do you want McPain." asked Todd when Marty and Cole had walked out of the diner.

"I've got something for you Manning," said John pulling papers from his jacket and giving one to Todd. "Here you go, that's your copy."

"What's this?" asked Todd.

"That, Todd is something you should be very familiar with." said John. "It's a restraining order, saying you can't come within five-hundred feet of me, Marty, or Cole."

"Hey I saved Marty's life doesn't that count for anything." said Todd angrily.

"It would Manning, except if it weren't for you she wouldn't have needed saving." said John. "Cole would still think he's an orphan if you had your way."

"This coming from the man stood back with the little punk to watch her die." said Todd.

"You know I almost regret that I didn't let Marty shoot you for all the good it's doing me." said John. "Course a piece of crap like you isn't worth ruining her life."

"Smoothies guys." said Carlotta said walking toward the pair with a tray of blue smoothies.

"No thanks just lost my appetite Carlotta?" said John glaring at Todd.

"My cafe my rules now drink up both of you." said Carlotta sternly.

"Do we dare argue with her?" asked Todd a little scared.

"Well I know I'm not that that stupid while you it's highly debatable." said John taking one of the glasses. "But it's been a long day so I guess I could use a drink."

"Yeah I guess I could use a smoothie to." said Todd taking the other glass. "Starr and Jack both kicked me out of their lives when I went to talk to them today."

"Imagine that, you keep a woman locked up away from her son," said John his voice drenched in sarcasm. "And you plan to kidnap your own granddaughter and your kids don't welcome you back with open arms."

"Now I'm sure things will work out for you Todd, they always do." said Carlotta. "Family always takes of each other no matter what don't give up Todd I'm sure you'll get them back soon."

"I hope your right Carlotta because man my kids are my whole world." said Todd. "Being away from them is just killing me."

"Too bad Manning you finally found the last line to cross," said John. "You opened both your kids eyes to the for lack of a better word man that you really are."

"Tell me something McBain would it have been that bad if for once you minded your own business." said Todd. "And let Marty stay with me where she was healthy and happy?"

"The very fact that you asked that question shows me that you'll never change, but I'll humor you." said John. "Staying out of that would have let Cole think he was alone in the world. It would have meant Marty living the rest of her life with you the man who did everything possible to ruin her life. To answer your question it Manning, yes it really would have been that bad." Before Todd had a chance to respond John walked away and out the door.

"Of course always blame Todd 'unredeemable' Manning." said Todd then he to walked out of the diner leaving two empty smoothie glasses on the table. (That can't possibly lead to good things.)

Thanks for reading and please review with any criticisms you might have. P.S have a happy (insert whatever the heck is it you celebrate.) and a happy new year to everyon.


End file.
